This invention relates to the 32 millimeter ("mm") cabinetmaking system, which is a highly structured approach to cabinet construction. The 32 mm system is used primarily in kitchen cabinets and is often referred to as frameless construction due to the lack of a traditional face-frame. The system was developed in Europe as a means to mass produce wooden cabinet components in a factory, ship the components disassembled to the construction site, and assemble the cabinets on-site with ease.
Standard cabinet hinges used in the 32 mm system consist of two main components: the hinge plate, and the hinge member cup. The hinge plate joins the hinge member cup and is mounted on the inside of the cabinet by screws inserted into two of the 5 mm fixture mounting holes which have been drilled previously during construction of the cabinet. The inside of the cabinet door receives the hinge member cup, which must be recessed into the door and most often requires a 35 mm blind hole to be drilled in the door. Two screws secure the recessed hinge member cup to the door.
Because of the sheer number of holes required for the average cabinet by the 32 mm system, and the dependence of the fit and finish of the cabinet on the accurate size and position of the construction holes, the 32 mm system does not lend itself very well to being used where hand drilling is the only drilling method available. Large cabinetmaking shops use expensive computer numerically controlled ("CNC") machines to cut and drill out cabinet panels at phenomenal speeds. However, the cost of reprogramming the CNC machine and the resulting down-time is prohibitive in small volume production.
The next alternative is less expensive pneumatically controlled machines. The set-up time for a pneumatically controlled machine, although a fraction of what its CNC counterpart requires, still represents a substantial amount of time and is prohibitive in producing cabinets in small volumes, is still too expensive for a small shop producing low volume, custom cabinets, and is simply out of the question for the industrious homeowner willing to tackle the manufacture of his or her own kitchen cabinets.
A final alternative is to hand drill all holes. This option is inexpensive and requires virtually zero set-up time. However, because of the accuracy needed with the 32 mm system, hand drilling is not a viable alternative unless some sort of jig is used.
One prior art jig is made by Fisch Precision Tools. The Fisch jig is usable to drill a 35 mm hole, and has a fence and a clamp. Adjustment of the fence on the Fisch jig must be accomplished with an external rule, which increases the likelihood of inaccurate hole placement. The shank of the bit used in the Fisch jig is round, which does not transmit as much torque without slipping as a hexagonal shank, and does not contain a quick release feature. The depth control of the Fisch devise consists of two nuts locking against one another, which does not provide an easily readable depth gauge and positive stop. Furthermore, the Fisch device has no provision for drilling the hinge mounting screw holes and has no measuring device for quickly locating the jig on the door face.
A second prior art jig is made by Ericksen Enterprises Ltd. The Ericksen jig has a fence that is adjustable only at discrete intervals of 3, 5 or 7 mm. The Ericksen jig also uses a collar for depth control, but does not provide a depth gauge and requires drilling test holes to properly adjust the collar. Finally, the Ericksen hinge jig will locate the hinge mounting screw holes in only one position which limits the style of hinge where the jig can be used.